


Cold

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Category: hiddlestoners
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Tumblr, Tumblr Series, from tom to emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short poetry drabble from Tom's perspective about Emma. What, I felt like poetry...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short poetry drabble from Tom's perspective about Emma. What, I felt like poetry...

You are my ghost.

You brush through me,

brush through my arms.

You are here long enough for me to feel you,

to hold you,

and then you're gone.

You leave in the night;

silent.

Still.

And I do not feel you go.

Not until the empty cold sets in.

It is different from your cold.

Your cold is a cold of form,

of existence.

Your skin absorbs my heat,

my passion,

my love;

It takes part of me into it,

and holds it;

cherishes it.

You are cold,

But this cold,

this cold is empty.

This cold is the air that fills the space

after you have left.

This cold is the night,

pulling,

tugging,

begging me to give.

This is the cold that wakes me up,

that breaks through my dreams with shouts

of joy,

of elation.

This cold cries out

"You are alone.

You are mine."

and I believe it,

because your cold has gone

my love

my heart

my moon.

I no longer have your cold

between my arms,

pressed into my skin,

tasting me

taunting me.

I no longer have you,

and the night wins;

my ghost has slipped away again,

and left me cold.


End file.
